debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Hero of Time)
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary Link has been raised as one of the Kokiri, the children of Kokiri Forest. Unlike the other Kokiri, Link does not have a Fairy companion and is thus shunned by their self-proclaimed leader, Mido. Link has a nightmare involving a princess fleeing from a man who then attacks him. The boy's life changes one day when the Great Deku Tree, the forest's guardian, sends Navi the Fairy to Link with instructions to bring him immediately. A curse has been cast on the Great Deku Tree, and he asks Link to break it. While Link is successful in defeating the monsters inside the Tree, the Great Deku Tree was doomed to die before Link started. He had been cursed by a man named Ganondorf, as revenge for not giving him the Kokiri's Emerald. He warns Link that this evil man seeks the Triforce, and fears a great calamity will befall Hyrule should he seize it. Before passing away, the Great Deku Tree directs Link to Hyrule Castle where he is to find Princess Zelda. At the Hyrule Castle garden, Link meets Princess Zelda. She believes that Ganondorf is seeking the Triforce. Zelda's description of Ganondorf matches that of the man who killed the Great Deku Tree, as well as the man from Link's nightmare. Zelda asks Link to obtain the three Spiritual Stones so that he can enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce before Ganondorf reaches it, and ultimately save Hyrule. Link collects the other two stones: the first from Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, and the second from Ruto, the princess of the Zoras. Link returns to Hyrule Castle, where Ganondorf is pursuing Zelda and her caretaker Impa on horseback, as in his earlier nightmare. Link attempts to stop Ganondorf, who warns him not to interfere with his plans. After Ganondorf rides off, Link retrieves the Ocarina of Time that Zelda had left behind for him. Inside the Temple of Time, Link uses the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones to open the door to the Sacred Realm. Through the door, Link finds the Master Sword, a legendary sword forged to destroy evil. As he pulls the Master Sword from its pedestal, Link is sealed away, and Ganondorf appears and claims the Triforce for himself. Seven years later, an older Link is awakened as the Hero of Time by Rauru, the Sage of Light. Rauru explains that Link's spirit was sealed for seven years until he was old enough to wield the Master Sword and defeat Ganondorf, who is now the King of Evil. The seven Sages can imprison Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but five are not aware of their identities as Sages. Link is returned to the Temple of Time; there he meets the mysterious Sheik, who guides him to temples under Ganondorf's control. Link defeats the evil lurking in each temple, thus awakening Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru as the Sages. Link also returns to the Kokiri Forest, where he finds that none of his friends have grown up, and most now no longer recognize him. After awakening Saria as a Sage, Link also finds that the Deku Tree Sprout has sprouted as the successor to the Great Deku Tree. He reveals Link's hidden past and explains to him that he is not a Kokiri, but actually a Hylian, orphaned in the wars that raged before Hyrule was united. While in the Lost Woods, Fado also references the fact that Link is not a Kokiri by asking Link if he is going to become a Stalfos. When Link was a baby, his mother fled with him to Kokiri Forest and, mortally wounded, left him under the Deku Tree's protection. He was brought up as one of the Kokiri and knew no differently. After the five Sages awaken, Sheik reveals herself to be Princess Zelda in disguise and the seventh Sage. She tells Link that Ganondorf's heart was unbalanced, causing the Triforce to split into three pieces. Ganondorf acquired only the Triforce of Power, while Zelda received the Triforce of Wisdom and Link the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf then kidnaps Zelda and imprisons her in his castle. The other six Sages help Link enter the castle, where he fights to the evil king's sanctum. There, Link frees Zelda and nearly defeats Ganondorf, but he destroys the castle in an attempt to kill Link and Zelda. After the duo escapes the collapsing castle, Ganondorf emerges from the rubble and engages Link. Using the Triforce of Power, he transforms from his human form into a boar-like monster named Ganon and immediately knocks the Master Sword from Link's hand. With Zelda's aid, Link retrieves the Master Sword and defeats Ganon. The seven Sages then seal Ganondorf into the Dark Realm. The battle now over, Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to his original time to live out his childhood, at which point Navi departs. He is last seen when he encounters Princess Zelda again in the Castle Courtyard to warn her about Ganondorf and the future events that would unfold. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 4-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 9 as a child, 16 as an adult Classification: Hero of Time Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm beings that can tank hits from bomb detonation, which produces this much energy. Can harm those who can harm him.) | Large Star level '(Could harm Ganon in combat) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human '(At a state of peak condition for his age, should be comparable to his older self in travel) | '''Peak Human '(Can travel from Zora River to Lake Hylia in under 3 minutes, can travel from Lake Hylia to the top of Death Mountain in under 4 minutes ), '''Superhuman with Epona Combat Speed: FTL | FTL Reaction Speed: FTL '''(Reacted to beamos beams) | '''FTL Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Pushed large stone blocks) | Class T (Via this calc) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Star Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Can tank blasts from his own bombs) | Large Star level '(Can tank Ganon's magic) 'Stamina: Very High (Traveled from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Castle without tiring.) | Very High (Traveled and fought across many temples) Range: Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, around 40 meters with ranged weapons | Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, around 40 meters with ranged weapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Minor Precognition (Not combat applicable. Foresaw his encounter with Ganondorf in his dreams), Stunning (With boomerang, and deku nuts), Information Analysis (With Navi), Incoporeal Bypassing & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost.), Explosion Inducement (With bombs), Fire Manipulation (With Din's fire), Teleportation (With Farore's Wind, any of the warp songs on the ocarina.), Forcefield Creation (With Nayru's Love), Weather Manipulation (With the song of storms), Time Manipulation (With sun's song), Solidification (With sun's song, works on the undead), Perception Manipulation & Illusion Negation (With the lens of truth), Empathic Manipulation & Musical Inducement (Cured Darmani of his depression via playing Saria's Song, made him feel like he wanted to dance.), Telepathy (If he plays Saria's Song he can speak to Saria from far away due to the Ocarina's magic), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can play Epona's song to cows making them want to produce milk), Wood Manipulation (Can fix broken signs with Zelda's Lullaby), Spatial Manipulation & Sealing (Can fit fire , and ghost in his bottle, making the ghost incapable of escaping despite being incoporeal beings), Resistance to Transmutation (Can travel in the lost woods without being turned into a skull kid or stalfos. The transmutation process being quick as shown during the Biggoron's sidequest.) | All previous powers and abilities(minus boomerang to a greater extent (except for Boomerang), Summoning (Can summon Epona from anywhere with Epona's song, can summon blocks with the Song of Time), Elemental Manipulation (With fire, ice, and light arrows.), Power Nullification (With Master Sword), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Attack Reflection (Can reflect attacks from Ganondorf, and can reflect light or energy with the mirror shield), Healing (When recognizing himself as the triforce user he could passively heal his wounds), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breath under water with the zora tunic), Stealh Mastery (Snuck through Gerudo Fortress), Resistance to Intense Heat (With Goron Tunic), and Magic (With Master Sword) Standard Equipment: Kokiri Sword, Deku Shield, Hylian Shield, Slingshot, Bombs, Boomerang, Lens of Truth, Sticks, Deku Nut | Master Sword, Biggoron Sword, Hylian Shield, Mirror Shield, Lens of Truth, Quiver, Megaton Hammer, Hookshot/Longshot, Iron Boots, Hover Boots, Goron & Zoro Tunic Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could wield a sword just after grabbing it and use it efficiently in combat. Went through several dungeons, and was mentioned to be good with the sword for a kid.) | Genius '''in combat (Repeated stated to be good with the sword, could solve temples puzzles and master weapons like the bow and arrow right after gaining it.) '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Key: Child Link | Adult Link Others Notable Victories: Sora (Manga) - Sora's Profile (Child Link was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Hero Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Games Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users